


Abattoir

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: ※现代paro，有黑帮元素，慎入※除玛丽以外均为[Alter]角色，文中使用本名





	Abattoir

**Author's Note:**

> ※现代paro，有黑帮元素，慎入  
> ※除玛丽以外均为[Alter]角色，文中使用本名

沿着美术馆的走廊下到负一层或者更深的位置，LED灯管逐渐替换成两侧悬挂的油灯。墙壁上用喷漆画有各式宗教的主神，耶和华和他的儿子，奥林匹斯山与安拉，到走廊的尽头，他们统统被拒之门外。  
这里是无信仰者的耶路撒冷。  
卫宫拉开沉重的铁门，酒精味的喧嚣扑面而来，踏进这间坐标诡异的异国酒吧，一把陌生的低沉嗓音在唱。  
球灯的冷光打在兜帽上，麦克风前的高挑青年并不热情，双手插在裤袋里，拇指朝上，和着音乐随性地低哼，只在副歌循环的时候点一下头。卫宫走到最前面的沙发坐下，只有那里能看清歌者的上半张脸。  
“Hey，boss！好久不见！”贞德塞过来一杯鸡尾酒，“会唱歌的新人！”  
“我喜欢。”卫宫答道。  
贞德吃惊地吐出舌头：“哇哦，这么干脆。”  
“我也喜欢他的声音。”一旁的玛丽说，“像不太浓的黑巧克力，嗯……熔岩蛋糕。”  
“玛丽，别用不在嘴边的美食做比喻，好吧？”  
“我也喜欢你哦，贞德。”  
Abattoir不是一间普通的酒吧。  
每个人都拥有持枪证和数支火器，调酒师的双手曾经切碎人质，DJ仍在每日新闻上被循环通缉，少数人蹲过局子。他们在此作乐，栖息，倾巢出动时如天灾降临，认手握钥匙的强者为首领，随时可能发生更替。  
——Abattoir，角斗场。  
音乐骤然休止，青年似乎不打算继续唱下一首，下台往角落走去。他刚刚离开聚光灯的拥护，贞德就站起来喊道：“喂，新人！我们的老大在这儿，杀了他，你就是这一切的王！”  
你就是这一切的王。  
只要手握钥匙，即是绝对的首领，但只有在众人面前击败前首领的胜者，才能在撒旦的宝座上坐得坚实。并非推崇光明与公正，所有悍兽都俯首于实力，信奉眼见为实。  
卓绝的高傲者，野心家，癫狂的角斗士，在此齐聚一堂。  
卫宫说：“叫他过来。”  
地下空间里响起环形竞技场的呜呼，boss刚坐下时说的那句话早以瘟疫的速度传进台子以下的每只耳朵。幸运与厄运同时梦到这个可怜的新人，如果他够快，掏出手枪，对着卫宫的脑袋开一枪——  
但他什么都没做，站到沙发前面一言不发。  
一分钟的沉默。  
相互凝视，相互审判。  
“幸会。”  
竟然是卫宫先示意握手。  
“不是吧，名字都没问？”贞德趴在玛丽耳边说悄悄话，“换boss的日子不远喽！”  
主动放低姿态四舍五入等于臣服，会引来无数次位者的不满。舆论声蝇蝇渐起，房间一角已经有人出声质问：“喂！卫宫！他是谁？”  
现任boss充耳不闻，对青年说：“不是这只手。”  
声音不大，整间酒吧再次鸦雀无声。  
始终沉默的新成员表现出迟疑，伸出另一只手。  
一百只眼睛盯着卫宫，他敲了敲那只左手中指上做工精致的银色圆环，突然用蛮力把它拔下来丢进烟灰缸，在疼痛的吸气声里随意笑了笑，靠到沙发背上。  
他说：“欢迎。”  
调侃的口哨声此起彼伏。

那事已经过去几天，库丘林经常会来酒吧坐坐，有人喜欢他那低吟的调子，叫他唱歌，多数时候转身就走，心情好的时候才会开腔，就算卫宫在场，他也熟视无睹。  
这家伙就像个黑洞，任何话语都收不到回应，听见歌声才知道他不是个哑巴。  
“什么来头啊？”贞德小声说，“神秘过头了，有点欠揍。”  
她说完就后悔了。可能卫宫也是这么想的而且恰好心情很糟，高大的男人攥着凛然杀气往酒吧中心的台子走去，台子上的人毫无察觉：  
I go out just so I can re-forget [1]  
我离开此地，以再次遗忘  
“嘿，小子。”卫宫抓住他的肩膀，对脸就是一拳。  
酒吧里一片哗然，没人料到这是怎么一回事。库丘林很快从地上爬起来，鼻子被砸出汩汩的血，标志性的兜帽掉了，人们这时才看清他的本来面貌——大概只有二十岁出头，比boss年轻很多的角色。  
他还是没有说话，起身一记凶戾的横扫，被卫宫用侧肘防住，不知谁的骨头传出喀嚓一声裂响。  
库丘林密集的打势很猛，十成十的连贯拳脚甚至让卫宫在一开始有些难以应付，两人从台上翻到台下，如果谁一时疏忽被撂倒，扫落在地的玻璃器皿会给他添上额外的伤痕。  
他们都意欲用最纯粹的力量击败对方。  
群狼开始分派，下注，嗥叫，毫不在意更替旧王，再杀死新王。  
然而久经沙场的老兵更懂得“制衡”——体力在缠斗战中的重要性。随着时间拖延，卫宫愈发显得游刃有余，他故意卖了一个破绽，让库丘林打断了他一根肋骨，但他也掐住了库丘林的脖子，只要再给太阳穴补上一拳，就彻底完事了。  
“喂，boss！”  
人群中爆发出震耳欲聋的喝彩声，一把手枪抵上卫宫的头。  
“早就该这么玩嘛！什么时代了！”  
“干得漂亮，Singer！Shot him！”  
恶人享受镇压，恶魔只嗜好屠戮。  
库丘林用手枪指着他，直到他举起双手，向后退开。  
“不错。”卫宫扬起眉毛，用口型说道，“我认输。”  
“别信他，开枪！”  
枪口偏离的瞬间卫宫突然抬腿踢中库丘林的手腕，抓住防御的空档，把他揽起来贯以凶狠的过肩摔。封闭空间里回响着令人毛骨悚然的闷响，周围腾起惋惜的叹息。库丘林勉强还能支撑，但卫宫立刻用膝盖压住了他的胸口，碾出几声沙哑的咳嗽。  
“咳……咳。”  
“他们说得对，别信我。”卫宫从外套口袋里取出一个药瓶，将里面的白色药片不计数量地塞进库丘林口中，强迫他咽下去，并卸掉手枪里全部的子弹，把壳子扔到地上。  
胜负已分。  
“没意思。”贞德冷眼看着他们。  
玛丽却摇头：“贞德，有意思的不是格斗本身哦。你们的boss虽然表面冷漠了一点，可刚才他在摔人之前，特意用脚把地上的碎杯子扫开了。”  
“诶？咦？什么意思？”  
“表面意思，我想可能是在避免不必要的伤口？毕竟是帮派成员。”  
“不，这才是不必要的……”贞德若有所思。

从灯火通明的走廊尽头到光华璀璨的人行街上，喷漆画成的彩色耶稣一直跟在他身后。库丘林没有动车子，坚信时不时冒出的幻觉会催生车祸。  
第六次了，这次他终于撞到熟悉的门板，进门，关门，踉跄着跑去各个房间关窗，拉紧窗帘，意识到门最好也反锁上，走回玄关时已经连站立的力气都没有了。  
那个药瓶里装的不是毒品，只是柠檬片。他对柠檬轻微过敏，但咽下去的分量实在太多了。  
他们说得对，别信我……  
啊，可恶。  
酒吧的幻象穿过门板来到他眼前，继续将他扼死。鼻端的空气越来越稀薄，每一根骨头都挣扎着，意欲刺出体外，玄关的夜灯幻化成十余个四处奔逃的太阳，他张开嘴，嘶吼，呻吟，大口呼吸。  
“啊——”  
声音戛然而止。  
卫宫静静地坐在门外，把香烟撕成碎片，指甲刻进骨节。

巨大的轰鸣声震天动地，踩着机车的金发男人仅靠一把嗓子，盖过数十辆机器的咆哮：“对面的！来和Golden一决胜负吧！”  
贞德的车子没有改装过部件，相比之下安静得很，她也跨在机车上，忍不住问道：“Golden？我们要和暴走族一决胜负？”  
“坂田金时。”卫宫简短地说。  
非常有名的格斗强者。  
对不选择归依己方的人，他一向不欣赏也不反感，怎么说，不趋炎附势是血性，当然也可以解读成不识抬举，全凭心情。  
“暴走族？怎么称呼Golden的我呢？”坂田金时有些生气地拍拍车头，“喂，你们的人端着那些扫兴的玩意做什么？拳头的碰撞才过瘾吧？”  
“嘁，无聊。”  
“哪里无聊，我看你们的老大很乐意嘛。”  
贞德瞥了一眼卫宫，与其说乐意，还不如说这家伙脑子里装着别的事，所以貌似一副无所谓的样子。他在思考什么呢，可能……枪战会增加伤亡，以前他从不考虑这个。想起玛丽的话，贞德耸耸肩，所以库丘林到底是谁？  
“这样。”卫宫拿出一枚硬币放在拇指指甲上，“正面，两方都不使用火器；反面，你和我，one on one。”  
“一打一？喂，你——”你自己也不在状态吧！那可是！坂田金时啊！  
话音未落，硬币已经弹到空中，坂田金时大笑：“Golden Coin Tossing！”  
——那枚硬币没有“正面”。  
“喂，你可小心你那钥匙。”坂田金时脱下外套，露出一身明晃晃的结实肌肉，他指指自己胸前，同样的位置，象征首领的钥匙被卫宫随随便便地挂在脖子上。  
对方是单用拳头砸碎过别人头盖骨的男人。  
卫宫谨慎地活动关节，说道：“Abattoir还不会易主。”  
他回头，不远处的兜帽下亮出一道同样锋锐的目光，彼此冲撞撕扯。

但最终还是打输了。  
人人都知道负伤对抗坂田金时注定毫无胜算，有人开枪打中了坂田金时的肩膀，因为首领必须在内部产生。  
“那个，库丘林先生？可不可以尝尝我调的鸡尾酒？”玛丽微笑着举起一杯少冰的蓝色夏威夷，“别误会，我很喜欢你的声音，这是粉丝对偶像的一点心意。”  
玛丽·安托瓦内特和其他人不同，她更像该被隔在那扇铁门之外的一类女孩。库丘林看了看她，拿掉杯口装饰的柠檬片，放在桌上。  
“你不喜欢柠檬吗？不好意思，因为菠萝片没有了。但酒里没有加柠檬汁哦。”  
他拿起来喝了一口，不是很喜欢鸡尾酒的口感，好在对方也并非想要确切的评价。  
玛丽很开心地说：“应该还好吧？贞德说我调酒糟透了……咦，卫宫先生？”  
刚刚到场的阴翳在身边停驻，卫宫出人意料地也在吧台边坐下来，两人邻座，库丘林托着下巴，开口道：“来送死吗。”  
他说话的声音比唱歌还要低一些。  
卫宫没有回答，拿过那杯喝了一口的蓝色夏威夷，仰头喝掉。手掌以下的绷带一直打到袖子里看不见的地方，因为难以控制力度，把杯子放回桌上时直接捏碎了它的杯颈，优雅的高脚杯裂成两截。  
“卫宫先生，你真的不应该来这儿。”玛丽向四周望了望，焦急地说。  
有人观察着这个方向，有的已经起身，内斗败绩让动荡分子对这一代首领心生不忿，以后怎样暂且不论，他们想要趁早抹掉这个污点。与蠢蠢欲动的一切相违背，卫宫稳当地坐在吧椅上，对此无动于衷，他攥住库丘林的衣领把他拽过来，轻蔑地摘下兜帽。  
“滚回去。”赤瞳的爱尔兰人低声呵斥，不然你会死。  
卫宫对他耳语：“张嘴。”  
炙热吐息卷着仍存在于短时记忆里的酒香，舌头强硬地撬开他的嘴唇。  
这才不是一个诀别吻什么的，这表明——他们是一起的，他们会互相维护。男人的胳膊松垮地揽住他的腰和脑后，他可以立刻推开，那些意图僭越者就会一拥而上；如果他接受，则成为一块完美的挡箭牌。  
库丘林狠狠地盯着眼前的男人，但对面似乎不喜欢睁着眼睛接吻。  
卫宫感觉自己的脖子被环住，眯起眼睛用力收紧双臂，将库丘林的衣服揉皱，两手从腰滑到臀部捏了一下。对方发出短促的呻吟，用牙齿撕咬他的嘴唇。  
千分之几秒的沉寂之后，四周又响起似曾相识的口哨声。  
他妈的，散啦，散啦。

贞德坐在英式风格的小茶室里，她花了两天时间打听到隐退的前首领的住址，这个于凌厉中不失优雅的女人并没有对她的贸然造访感到不悦，相反，她很乐意一起谈谈。

Don’t fuck with my love  
希望你不要玩弄我的感情  
That heart is so cold  
你的心过于冷漠  
All over my arm  
冷到让我窒息  
I don’t wanna know that babe [2]  
我没有过多渴求，亲爱的  
那是卫宫几天前走进酒吧时，在走廊里隐隐约约听到的歌。他拉开沉重的铁门，踏进酒精和香水的结界，走到沙发前坐下来，看着那个面无表情的歌者，说道：“我喜欢。”  
时空向后急退，嘈杂的脚步声不绝于耳，越来越近，面前是一条逼仄的死巷。卫宫停了下来，膝弯叫嚣着超负荷和濒临崩溃的刺痛，老旧的空气中布满火硝味。  
时间不够了，有人远远地发现了他们的影子。街区被完全封锁，地毯式的搜捕将出路逐个封死。他不能被抓住，他不想在监狱里度过一生，不能因为一次失误，一切在开端就结束。  
他艰难地咽下口水，拉过少年的胳膊，把自己的手枪塞进他的手心：  
“别对他们开枪，你不会有事的……”  
抓紧翻越围墙的一刹，曾经与首领阿尔托莉雅的对话在脑中闪现：“卫宫，这是作为朋友的提议。你还没有那样的担当，你们应该分开，否则你会后悔。”  
“不需要。他知道我是什么样的淤泥就行了，剩下由他选择。”  
年轻的自己打断她的话，往美术馆的出口走去，外面的阳光里有人在等着。  
组织建立以来最优秀的一位首领，群狼之首的预言，在此实现——  
他戴着手套，手枪上只留下了一个人的指纹。搜查官的喊叫声穿过水泥围墙，突然炸响。  
“别动。”  
卫宫睁开眼睛，这栋房子有些眼熟，身下软乎乎的应该是床，他的左手和库丘林拿枪的右手拷在一起，熟悉的枪眼又抵着脑袋。要是没有这杆手枪的话这是个不错的清晨，房间没有拉窗帘，照进来的阳光十分透彻。  
“刚睡醒？”他打量了一下库丘林身上的红痕，打算坐起来，被一拳捣回床上，用的是左手所以不太疼。“好的，我真的投降。”他把自由的右手举过头顶，“不管你信与不信，反正手铐是我的，只有我能打开。”  
他说的是实话。库丘林放下手枪，卫宫翻身把他扯到下面压住，动动嘴唇，拧成复杂的嗤笑，摸到库丘林股间尚松软的穴洞，一下子塞进两根指头。他不想愚蠢地询问缘由。  
“嗯……！”身下的身躯猛地绷紧，眼中铿锵对峙的冷静顷刻垮塌，猛犬露出尖牙，“杀了你！”  
“那可是好事。”  
彼此的嘴唇都留有撕咬的血痂，全身四处是一夜缠斗之后发酵的伤痕。  
卫宫拉开他的腿强行顶入，库丘林仰起头，脖子上尚有梅印和齿状的血痕，后穴如口袋一般收紧，夹得卫宫不禁发出低沉的喘息。  
昨夜的余潮还没有退去，泌出的体液沾得两人胯下湿漉。  
“嗯……嗯……”库丘林发狠咬住卫宫的肩膀，右手被攥得指节青白，卫宫的指甲陷进他的皮肉里，交合处砰砰肉响，关节摇晃得濒临脱臼，敏感处被用力碾压，尖叫、口水和眼泪一齐迸出，他不得不松开嘴：“啊……哈啊，呜……”

“五年前。”阿尔托莉雅冷冷地说，“你可以想见，他的失误会使库丘林被指定为少年犯，虽然最终运用家里的势力逃去外省，那件事让卫宫难以释怀，自认是无法原谅的背叛者。”  
无法原谅自己，耻笑任何人对自己的信任，不信任任何人。  
阿尔托莉雅主动放弃了钥匙，一个时代就此结束。  
她说：“他在等着某一天，在那之前绝不会死去，就和苦行僧一模一样。”  
“那为什么现在倒像看到世仇一样啊。”贞德问。  
“我不清楚感情。你也许可以试着想象喜欢的人，因为被你背叛而变成讨厌的样子。”  
贞德捧着茶杯思考半晌，忽然尖叫起来：“——我不要！”

“你既厌恶此人，又为他发狂。既对复仇的背叛惶惶不安，又迫不及待。”

卫宫再醒过来，天花板还是同样的颜色，日光转到下午的时刻。手腕上的手铐从中间断裂，只剩下一个圆环，与另一半手铐一起消失的还有库丘林，和钥匙。  
他仔细地找了找，那串项链式的东西确实不在房间里的任何地方，便捡起地上的衣服穿好，把车子打着火，往美术馆的方向慢悠悠地驶去。  
阿尔托莉雅在铁门前等他。  
“Hey，好久不见。”卫宫说。  
前前首领眨眨眼：“你看起来还蛮高兴的。”  
“你拔过牙吗，我现在体会到了拔掉坏牙之后的感觉。”  
男人说着笑了起来。  
“我不想打扰你的好心情，但是Abattoir在向我们宣战。”阿尔托莉雅歪头示意他往旁边看，补充道，“不对，应该是向你。”  
走廊转角处尚有电灯光源辐及的地方出现了几个人，为首的人自然熟悉不过，贞德和玛丽也在他的左右。一股子讨伐的气势，卫宫想，插着口袋转过身来。  
玛丽双手合十：“抱歉，卫宫，我很喜欢他唱歌的声音。”  
“啊，不好意思，我喜欢玛丽。”贞德说。  
库丘林扔出一枚硬币，哦，他刚发现那个也被拿走了。  
“正面，无所谓。反面，1v1。”  
“喂……你好歹也装作有正面吧？”  
银色光点顺着斜坡滚到脚下，卫宫把它踢开，对方和他一样，脸上带着最富恶意的笑容。  
在所有神明的注视下，他们脱去外套，亲吻各自手腕上的半截手铐，开始角逐。

End.


End file.
